1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in laser gyroscopes, and more particularly to in circuitry for increasing the resolution of a laser gyroscope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laser gyroscopes are known in the art to produce outputs comprised of optical pulses occurring at a rate dependent upon the rate of rotation of the laser gyroscope. Typically, two outputs are developed from a photodiode array which detects the optical frequency difference of clockwise and counterclockwise laser beams within the gyroscope. The photodiode array generates a two phase resolver type signal wherein one signal leads the other or lags the other by 90 degrees, depending upon the input rotation of the gyroscope. One circuit which has been advanced includes a pulse modification circuit for each output line including a preamplifier and squaring trigger together with logic circuitry to produce a first output representing clockwise pulses and a second output representing counterclockwise pulses. In the past, the output pulses produced tracked, one for one, the output pulses of the gyroscope; consequently, the resolution of the entire circuit has been limited by the pulse output frequency developed by the gyroscope.